


Every Moment Red Letter

by ryekamasaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt from notsuchasecret: “I’ve got one word for you: sing-along!” and AsaNoyaaaaa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Moment Red Letter

Armed with the tv remote and the fluffy blanket that he pulled off of Asahi’s usually well made bed, Yuu plops down on the couch, practically in Asahi’s warm lap. Asahi lifts his arms, raises the drinks in his hands out of the danger zone of flailing limbs when Yuu bounces down onto the couch. Yuu smiles at the automatic action, feels warm at the fact that they know each other so well that things like this happen.

Yuu snuggles up under Asahi’s arm, drapes the blanket across their laps and takes his drink in one hand before lifting the remote to turn the movie on. Asahi hums as Yuu cuddles up, and slides his arm around his shoulder before speaking. “What’re we watching today, Yuu?”

“I’ve got one word for you: sing-along!” Yuu looks up at Asahi, grins, and finally hits the play button. Asahi gets a brief thoughtful look on his face, like he’s trying to decide if ‘sing-along’ is actually only one word or two, before he smiles down at Yuu and turns to the tv. It barely takes the first few notes of the first song to play for Yuu to join in enthusiastically.

For the first couple of songs Asahi just listens to Yuu singing along. It’s not until Yuu turns to him at the start of ‘A Whole New World’ that Asahi joins in as well. Yuu sings along to Aladdin’s parts, waits until it’s Jasmine’s turn before he gets to hear Asahi’s gorgeous voice. He loves times like these, when the sweet love song can coax Asahi into singing with him, when they can cuddle together and sing this song like they mean it with every note of their harmony.

They watch the rest of the movie pressed to each other’s sides, and Asahi even sings along with the rest of the songs, which makes Yuu smile. By the time the movie ends they’re both sleepy and content, happy and warm there in their little bubble, and Yuu drifts off to the sound of Asahi’s voice in his ear singing along with the love song during the credits.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://heyyyfuturefish.tumblr.com/).


End file.
